Tu Felicidad
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: Ginny solo quiere la felicidad de Harry, por eso soporto sus engaños, pero ya es hora de dejarlo libre... "one-shot,Slash,Drarry" narrado desde el punto de vista de ginny


**Tu Felicidad**

**Por: Hio Ivanov**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Creo que eso esta de sobre por decir.

**Sumary: **Ginny solo quiere la felicidad de Harry, por eso soporto sus engaños, pero ya es hora de dejarlo libre, para que alcance la felicidad que desea.

**Advertencia: **El fic a pesar de que parezca el resumen hetero, este es SLASH o YAOI como gusten o le digan ustedes, en pocas palabras es relación Chico/Chico

Aunque esta sea solo una mención de la relación

**Nota de la Autora: **Hola… Bueno verán, soy nueva en el fandom de Harry potter como escritora, porque adoro leer los fic de muchs de ustedes, solo espero disfruten el fic.

**жжжжж H&D жжжжж**

**H**oy es una de esas tantas noches que han llegado a pasar, en estos últimos 12 meses. Mañana será un día muy importantes, pues Albus empezara Hogwarts junto con Rose, pero esto que siento, esta tristeza es demasiado que opaca mi alegría.

Harry lo tenias todo, paz en la comunidad mágica, mas de 19 años desde aquel día en que venciste a Voldemort, una familia a la cual querer, tres maravillosos y hermosos hijos, y a tus fieles e inseparables amigos…creí que eras feliz, pero no es así.

He aguantado mucho, ya no puedo con esto mas, así que no me pidas que te crea mas esos te amo, esa respuesta de que estas bien o que incluso eres feliz a mi lado…y aquí me tienes otra vez, recostada en mi cama, esperando de a que regreses.

Escucho la puerta abrirse e incluso siento como vas a los cuartos de tus hijos a velar por su sueños a pesar de lo que haces, pensé que tal vez te detendrías por ellos, James, Albus y Lily no tienen la culpa de nada, pero supiste acomodar tus cartas, los llevabas contigo por lo menos una vez a la semana a la casa de el, y con el tiempo ellos se dieron cuenta, no fue fácil que aceptaran pero supiste mentirles a el y a la comunidad mágica.

**Flash Back**

_-Papa porque te despediste de el señor de esa manera, pensé que solo con mama podías hacer eso-_ te pregunta Lily, mientras se supone que yo estoy en la cocina sin oír nada,

James te mira sospechosamente, y Albus con curiosidad

_-Niños, les diré algo, tengo tiempo, que tengo una relación estable con esa persona y…-_ te veo dudar y James aun asi te pregunta

_-Y mi mama ¿que?-_

_-Ginny se encuentra muy mala de salud, padece de una enfermedad que no tiene cura-_ me sorprende que le mientas a tus hijos asi, aun mas al ver la tristeza de sus rostros

_-porque no sabíamos nada, ella se ve muy sana-_ mi pequeño Albus, siempre tan observador

_-me pidió, que no les mencionara nada, ella no quiere se sepan, por eso esto será nuestro secreto –_ a lo que nuestros tres hijos asintieron y guardaron silencio, sin saber que habías engañado a sus inocentes mentes, y yo te había escuchado.

**Fin Flash Back**

Mientras olvido ese recuerdo en mi mente, abres la puerta despacio y no te sorprende verme despierta, ya te has acostumbrado a que aguarde por ti.

_-Ginny, que haces todavía despierta? Se me hizo tarde otra vez en el ministerio, veras yo- _pero te silencio con mi mirada, llegas tarde otra vez, mas no tienes porque fingir o engañarme, mas esa calma que despides y esa sonrisa, sin olvidar la fina fragancia que te envuelve son claras muestras que estuviste con el.

Hueles a el, a su casa, a su fragancia, simplemente a el. Te acercas a mi y me das un suave beso, no puedo evitar pensar que esos labios que me besan, besaron antes a otra persona que se que amas mas, muchísimo mas, de lo que alguna ves llegaste a amarme a mi, si es que alguna vez lo hiciste.

_-Ya basta Harry- _te digo, como quisiera que esto no fuera realidad, pero si lo se, estoy despierta y no es un sueño, aunque preferiria seguir soñando a sentir aquellos besos en la frente que me dabas al llegar otras noches, aun sabiendo que te oia llegar, aquellas carisias y besos que solo siginificaban tu culpabilidad.

_-Harry lo se todo, incluso lo de los niños- _respondo, rompiendo el silencio que se a formado en la habitacion, tus ojos no muestras sorpresa ni arrepentimiento, si acaso lo unico que llegaria a ver, es algo parecido a la culpa, y no tanto por lo que hayas hecho si no, por mentirme, y fingir que nada pasaba,

_-Ginny, no se que decirte, como explicarte- _tratas de abrazarme mas no me dejo, no quiero tu lastima, mucho menos que te quedes a mi lado si ni siquiera la sientes, solo quiero tu felicidad Harry.

_-no ocupas decirme o explicarme nada, solo...se feliz- _y calladamente me acerco hacia la ventana de la habitacion, para mirar al cielo, no quiero que me veas la tristeza en mis ojos, no quiero que vuelvas a renunciar a el por mi, no lo permitiria, ahora que se que el daño que cause.

_-Perdoname, perdoname por todo lo que estoy ocacionando Ginny en verdad trate de no caer en esto, de ser lo que esperaban de mi pero no pude- _agachas la mirada, no nesecito verte para saber que es un gesto tipico en ti cuando estas apenado por ser descubierto en algo, como un niño pequeño esperando su regaño por una travesura.

No pienso, no quiero llorar, te asombras que no llore, pero no deseo que me veas triste, por eso esquivo tu mirada cuando me tomas de los hombros y tratas de verme hacia la cara, de frente, se que te hago sentir mal, pero no quiero ya sufrir mas...

_-quiero que sepas Harry que nunca te espie y mucho menos quise quitarte la libertad de volver a verle, te aleje de tu lado una vez y desde ese momento no me lo perdone- _

**Flash Back**

_**-**__Ginny, entiende que no es que no te quiera pero hay alguien mas__**- **_me dijiste aquella vez, despues de vencer a Voldemort cuando estabamos en san mungo

­_-no Harry, el que no entiende aqui eres tu, el te utilizo, solo para no ir a Azkaban, no te ama fuiste solo un jugete para sus planes, el nunca dejara de ser lo que es- _grite furiosa, eras solo mio, y nadie ni nada impediria que cumplieras la promesa.

-_me lo prometiste, despues de que lo derrotaras te casarias conmigo, y formariamos una familia, se lo prometiste a Ron tambien, ser por fin parte de nuestra familia, mi hermano te odiara por siempre si no lo cumples_- y se que bajo esa amenaza no te negarias, era lo unico que te quedaba ya, hermione y mi hermano, ademas de mi familia, lo perderias todo si te niegas.

**Fin Flash Back**

_-Despues de eso, me sentia muy feliz, pero veia tu falta de brillo en los ojos, pense que con el nacimiento de James lo olvidarias y creo que asi fue hasta el nacimiento de Albus, eras tan feliz, sonreias mas que nunca, y todo parecia ser color de rosa, pero...un mes despues te deprimiste, no entendia porque, ya que la ultima vez que te vi asi de esa manera fue...-_

_-Cuando el se caso tambien- _terminas la frase que iba a decir, ya que un mes despues de que Albus naciera, nacio su hijo, fue por eso que tu reaccionaste de esa manera, pero gracias a Merlin de alguna manera todo volvio a la normalidad cuando nacio Lily, eramos en lo que cabe realmente feliz...

-_despues de que nacio su hijo, no te recuperaste hasta que nacio Lily, y todo continuo normal, hasta hace 2 años que murio su esposa, dime Harry porque no lo buscaste antes, porque te rendiste_- pense que no me responderias y me sorprendio el escuchar tus palabras

_-No podia Ginny, lo comprendi despues de que naciera su bebe, no podia estropear su familia, por nuestro amor, se que suena egoista, porque estuve dispuesto a destruir a la mia, pero no era lo mismo, tu sabias que lo queria y que el a mi, en cambio su esposa no- _no podia reclamarte nada, un odio empezo a crecer en mi ante tus palabras, pero no era odio en si, mas que nada eran celos de que el te hiciera hacer eso, y que se que nunca huvieras hecho por mi.

_-Sabes... fue en su funeral que supe que te perderia- _me ves con tus ojos verdes cristalizados, apunto de ponerte de a llorar, que ironica es la vida, deveria ser alrevez, yo deveria de querer llorar pero no, prometi no hacerlo, ademas es un adesicion que ya he tomado y no pienso dar marcha atras.

-_ya todo esta arreglado, lo hable con Ron y Hermione, no han puesto protesta alguna, mis hijos creen lo de la enfermedad por eso no se oponen a formar una familia a lado de el, el profeta ya esta arreglado y mi familia tambien_-

_-¿Como?- _me sorprende que no pensaras que lo arreglaria todo para que no quedaras mal antes la sociedad y tus seres queridos pero es lo unico que puedo hacer para compensar estos años que te ate a mi.

_-Que ya esta todo arreglado, hace meses que no salgo de la casa, mi familia y la comunidad magica cree que estoy enferma al igual que los niños y Hermione, mi hermano tambien lo piensa, despues de mañana no existire mas- _y con eso ultimo me voy de la habitacion dejandote solo

**& Siguiente Dia &**

Hoy es el dia, ya los niños estan por subir al tren, y se despiden de mi, creen que en cualquier momento podria caer muerta, por esa misteriosa enfermedad, que gracias a unas posimas y hechizos me dieron la apariecia de estar casi en mis ultimos dias.

_-Mama te extrañare mucho, espero poder verte en vacaciones- _con un beso y un abrazo te despides de mi James, mi hijo mas grande, y que mas dolores de cabeza me causo, nunca te olvidare mi pequeño merodeador.

-_adios mama_- y te veo subir junto con tu hermano al vagon, Albus... me estruja el corazon verte partir, pero mas me lastima el ver que eres un copia de tu padre de joven...te quiero mi niño, a pesar de la despedida tan fria que me has dado, pero no puedo pedirte mas, eres demaciado frio y reservado como para expresarlo mas.

_-Mami, ya no te volvere a ver?- _me preguntas mi princesa, no puedo evitar que mis ojos se cristalizen, en dos años estaras en Hogwarts con tus hermanos, y sere cosa pasada.

_-Siempre en tus sueños, cuidalos mucho, eres la mujer de la casa ahora- _con un fuerte abrazo te alejo luego de mi para que te despidas de tus hermanos mientras suben al tren.

-_adios Ginny_- me dices quedamente, dandome un suave beso en los labios como despedida_._

Camino lentamente a la salida, justo cuando volveo para verte, veo como te despides de tus hijos que se van alejando con forme avanza el tren, y veo como tambien te despides de un niño de cabellos platinados. oigo que te grita no vemos en vacaciones harry, no puedo creer que tan rapido se adaptan unos niños.

_-Ginevra- _oigo esa voz y volteo, ahi esta el, con su aristocratico porte y gran belleza

_-Draco-_mi voz se quebra al decir tu nombre, pero se que aquel que fue mi rival, es mejor que yo, y te hara mas feliz de lo que yo te pude hacer, se que lo unico bueno que te di fueron tres hijos de tu sangre que el no te pudo dar, mas a pesar de eso tu felicidad dependia de el, solo por eso me permitire llorar, porque se que he perdido frente a un gran oponente

_-gracias- _me dices cuando mis lagrimas comienzan a salir, y me abrazas, me separo de el, cuando lo miro a la cara no puedo evitar llorar mas.

_-adios Malfoy- _y con esas ultimas dos palabras, me marcho, no ocupo voltear para saber que Harry te resivira con un abrazo y una sonrisa que nunca me dedico a mi

Pero espero que a pesar de todo obtengas tu felicidad Harry

**& El Profeta &**

A tan solo dos días ha haber salido de la estación Kings Cross. La señora Ginevra Potter, sufrió un raro ataque al corazón que la dejo sin vida, el testimonio del ahora viudo Harry Potter, nos dice que desde hace alrededor de un año, una enfermedad que hasta la fecha es desconocida para los medimagos, acosaba a su esposa…

Además de demostrar pruebas irrefutables de expedientes médicos de san mungo. Haciendo aclaración y énfasis en estos, pues el Testamento de Ginevra Potter, aclara que era consiente de la relación de su esposo con otra persona, que por privacidad nos reservaremos su nombre, así como aclara que sus hijos también eran consientes de todo, por lo cual no hubo engaños o mentiras, esperando darles una familia unida a sus hijos como la que ella les dio. El mas sentido pésame para la familia Potter-Weasley

Grises Hurtz .

Reportera del profeta en problemas emocionales

Justo en el momento del funeral luctuoso de Ginevra Potter antes Weasley, nuestro reportero Bozo a capturado la imagen del salvador del mundo mágico Harry Potter muy cariñoso con el empresario mas poderoso y segundo lugar en los mas guapos según corazón de bruja Draco Malfoy, que cabe recordar que el señor Malfoy enviudo hace algunos años, abra sido todo esto un complot, acaso tienen una relación amorosa, mucho antes de sus vidas matrimoniales, y sobre todo no será una mentira el testamento y lo antes mencionado por los demás medios…

Sea cual sea la razón, nos da gusto por el niño-que-vivió-y-venció….

Se despide su siempre confiable servidora

Rita Skeeter

**FIN**

**жжжжж H&D жжжжж**


End file.
